Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett is one of the title characters and protagonist on the show alongside Cat Valentine. She is a continued character from iCarly. Sam is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy Biography Background Sam was a web star from iCarly, residing in Seattle and retired when her friend/co-host Carly left to go live in Italy. Afterwards, she decided to travel the country on her motorcycle until settling in Los Angeles and rescuing Cat from being demolished in a trashcan with garbage. Season one Sam buddies up with an eccentric Cat Valentine in #Pilot to start a babysitting business to fund their crazy adventures. Sam is more mature in Sam & Cat than she was in iCarly. This could be because of her age now or because she has figured out she has to take care of herself, now that Carly lives in Italy. It is also possible that Cat's childish behavior is responsible for this. Personality Sam is not afraid of anything and is a certified master at fighting her way out of just about any situation. She has a great street sense and is also considered a tomboy.[1] Sam is shown to be a good liar, and a very tough person like she was in iCarly in #GoomerSitting when she beat the stuffing out of John Zakappa. Relationships Cat Valentine Edit (2011: Acquaintance; 2013-present: Best Friend; Roommate; Co-worker) :Main article: Cat and Sam After finding her way to Los Angeles after driving on her motorcycle from Seattle, Sam meets Cat and becomes her best pal and protector. Her street sense keeps Cat out of trouble, while Cat's motherly nature keeps Sam leveled and grounded. They start a babysitting business, sparking their new lives together as teen entrepreneurs. They can fight at times, but they eventually make up afterward.[1] Dice Edit (2013-present: Good friends) :Main article: Dice and Sam Sam and Dice made their first interaction in the first episode, Dice knew Sam from iCarly and paid money for a piece of her hair to sell. They are good friends and do help each other out. Nona (2013-present: Friends) :Main article: Nona and Sam Sam and Nona first interacted after Nona's granddaughter Cat took Sam back to her apartment. Nona was okay with having Sam staying overnight (without knowing she had a criminal record). After she moved out, Sam and Cat frequently visited her at Elderly Acres. Sam is shown to not really like her due to her annoying habit of telling boring stories. Goomer (2013-present: Friends) :Main article: Goomer and Sam Sam and Goomer first met after Dice brought Goomer to Apartment 22. Sam tolerates Goomer, even though he is very dim-witted. Freddie Benson Edit (2007-present: Enemies; Frenemies; Best Friends; Ex-boyfriend) On iCarly, Sam's relationship with Freddie started out as enemies into frenemies and finally best friends and have dated before. They often bring up that they have dated before though both of them do have their own reservations about it. In the final episode of iCarly, iGoodbye, Freddie asks Sam over the phone if she wants to get back together, and Sam replies with, "What?! Wait...do you?" Her answer is never fully established, as Freddie quickly changes the subject and they do not speak of it again. After Sam moves to L.A. they do still keep in contact with one another and Sam mentions him in #ToddlerClimbing asking him who is giving her and Cat's business low ratings. When Freddie goes to L.A. in #TheKillerTunaJump, Sam got upset when Freddie didn't contact her and is hanging out with Cat. Throughout the episode, they often drop hints that they still have feelings for one another as Freddie immediately rushed to L.A. after Cat told him Sam was injured and Sam rushed in to help Freddie out of the killer tuna tank. While Freddie is still the punching bag to Sam's gags, it's shown that they do still consider each other very close friends with a possibility of getting back together. Jade WestEdit (2014-present: Friends) When Sam meets Jade, after Cat tried to prevent them from meeting due to their similar personalities thus clashing with one another, they hit it off almost immediately. They do start hanging out more often because of this and they appreciate each other's interests, especially when it involves the discomfort and torture of others. Quotes